Marvolo
by charlotteconrad
Summary: I recently changed the title of this, it is not entirely accurate anymore because of all the new developments in the HP series since it was written in 2003. But I still like it so hopefully you will to.


A cool summers breeze blew though the open window, scattering several pieces of parchment onto the floor. The room itself was small with only a cot against one wall and a desk against another under the window. But the thing that made this room so interesting was a boy of about fifteen sitting in the middle of the floor. He was piling thick heavy books, several items of clothing and other very peculiar things. But this boy, with his jet- black hair and his tall lean figure, was no ordinary boy. This boy was Tom Riddle.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door and rather large huffy woman entered the room looking furious.  
  
"Haven't you finished packing yet? The train leaves tomorrow!" She snapped.  
  
"Yes, yes. I've almost finished" Tom said," Now do you mind, I like to finish packing!"  
  
"Fine! But you'd better get to sleep soon. The other children know nothing of your abnormal ness and I like too keep it that way!" she said as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
Tom shut his trunk and went over to his bed, sat down and looked out the window. The long country road climbed over the distant hills and the vast fields rolled in the breeze as always and the shimmering moonlight the only light visible for miles.  
  
"I hate muggles," he thought," One day, one say I'll make them pay for all that they have done to us."  
  
And with that Tom rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Tom awoke early the next morning, the sun shining brightly thorough the open window. There was a feeble knock and a tiny woman came in wearing an apron over her long linen dress, she was carrying his breakfast.  
  
She was Mrs. Eaton's daughter, Rosalind. She was only 22 and was engaged to a local merchant. She did not resemble her mother at all; she had a smooth face with dark eyes and long lashes. Her hair was long, dark and her lips at red as blood.  
  
Tom had always liked her very much. She had befriended him as a child and always taken care of him. She was like his older sister. Though he sometimes thought her, kindness was really pity.  
  
"Good Morning Tom. Would you like some porridge?" she smiled.  
  
"Yes uh thanks Rosalind. Do you know when the taxi will be arriving?"  
  
"In half an hour I expect. Though you had best change into your robes, you know Madame's temper" she said brightly shutting the door behind her.  
  
An hour later Tom arrived at platform Nine and Three Quarters looking around to see if any of his friends had arrived yet. None of them had. Suddenly a girl came up to speak to him. Her hair was long and dark with a reddish tint; it blew in the slight breeze. She had bright green eyes and was already in her robes. She was Katelyn Carter. She was the most well liked person at Hogwarts and probably the nicest as well. Like Tom, she was also in Slytherin.  
  
"Hello Tom. Prefect too?" she asked staring at the silver badge on his chest.  
  
"Um yes. I just got it a few days ago."He answered only half paying attention. His friends had arrived and were waving at him frantically. "I'll see you later then."  
  
" Ya, later then" she replied, her smile fading.  
  
  
  
Tom turned on his heel and went off to join his friends, Chris Flint, Artemis Malfoy, Amber MacLean and Leon Charron.  
  
"So Katelyn Carter? You are the lucky one then. "Said Chris Flint.  
  
"Ya. Why didn't you tell us she was your girlfriend! "Said Artimus Malfoy.  
  
"She isn't. We were just talking, that's all" Tom replied moodily.  
  
"Oh that's all" Amber said smugly.  
  
Tom grumbled loudly and put his trunk into the compartment.  
  
Tom, Amber, Artemis, Leon and Chris boarded the train, strutting to their usual compartment near the back. The conversation continued there.  
  
"So what were you too talking about anyways? You seem sort of distracted," Leon asked.  
  
"Of course he was distracted!" Amber chuckled.  
  
"I would be!"Artemis half shouted.  
  
Tom shook his head and opened his mouth to object but was cut off by someone swinging open the compartment door.  
  
Jezebel Kingsley(a Slytherin girl in thier year) stood in the door way with her friends, Marilyn Steele, Lacey Scott, Shaylyn MacDonald and of course Katelyn Carter.  
  
"Can we sit here?"she almost demanded."Everywhere else is full"  
  
"Yeah, sure!"Artemis replied earning glares from his friends.  
  
"Great!"  
  
Jezebel exclaimed as she sat between Tom and Artemis.  
  
There ws very little conversation the rest of the train ride.  
  
It was common knowledge that Jezebel was very jealous of Katelyn which migt have been one ofthe reasons why she was so ruthless. Everyone in fifth year knew not to mess with her because as nice as she seemed there was always a reason behind it. She would always get exactly what she wanted, no matter how many people she hurt along the way.  
  
The train arrived at Hogwarts a 630, the great castle looming above as snowflakes fell from the dark sky.  
  
"First Years over here please!" said Oster Feebs, the grounds keeper.  
  
Tom and his friends climbed into one great red sleigh. Tom was relieved to be away from the others.  
  
Jezebel, Katelyn, Marilyn, Lacey and Shaylyn climbed  
  
into another.  
  
"To bad there isn't more room in these sleds, we could have sat with them"Jezebel said disappointed.  
  
"Well,at least there less squished than that compartment!"Lacey said cheerfully as Jezebel glared at her.  
  
"Besides,"Shaylyn said boldly"We all know there was 4 other empty compartments. You only said that because you wanted to sit with Tom, Jezebel! Even though everyone knows he likes Katelyn!"  
  
Katelyn gave a week smile and shook her head as Jezebel gave Shaylyn a death stare. Needless to say the sleigh was completely silent for the rest of the way.....  
  
The girls entered the great hall quietly and took their places at the Slytherin table.  
  
As the new students arrived each of the waited in turn to be sorted into their houses.  
  
"Klements, Roslyn!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Martyns,Kirlon!"  
  
"Slytherin!".........  
  
As soon as the students were sorted into their houses and had taken their seats the headmaster, Armando Dippet, stood to say afew words.  
  
"Congralations! I hope you all have a proporous and sucessful new year! Also I would like to remind everyone that there will be a start of term ball for fifth years and up."He said grinning widely.  
  
This caused great excitation in the halls for the 5,6 & 7 years. Particularly the girls, whom most of which were squealing with excitment.  
  
"Yes, yes it's all very exciting but now we feast!" said professor Dippet, fallowed by an eruption of food throughout the tables. 


End file.
